Prototype Bond
by Xada91
Summary: Human characters. Just going to throw out that warning. Shadow's the new kid at school. This causes some waves among the established social groups.
1. New Arrival

A/N: Quick warning, in this fic the characters are human (for the most part), so don't read it if you don't want to hear about a human Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, or other characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Prototype Bond

Theme: Cosmic Castaway, by Electrasy

Chapter 1: New Arrival

* * *

Amy Rose sat in the back of the class with her best friend Rouge. They were wasting the few minutes they had before class with random chit-chat. Amy was currently telling a story about her crush Sonic. Rouge was feigning interest at this tale. She had heard similar stories before. They were interrupted by a shout from the blue-haired boy in question.

"Hey new guy! How's it going?" The two girls looked up sharply at this. Standing in the doorway was a tall guy, his black hair streaked with crimson. He wore a black jacket with a white wool collar and red stripes on the sleeves. He wore a white shirt over black jeans. Amy blushed when she realized she had been checking him out.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sonic asked cheerfully. The new guy's red eyes locked with Sonic's green.

"Move." He said simply, shoving past the blue-haired boy. He walked straight to the back of the room, sitting on the opposite end of the row from Amy and Rouge.

"Why are the cute one's always rude?" Rouge asked Amy. The pink-haired girl simply shrugged. The teacher entered the room after a few more students had walked in.

"Class we have a new student today." He looked at the black-haired boy. "Shadow, would you like to tell the class about yourself?" Shadow looked up from the book he had been reading.

"No." He promptly returned to his book. The teacher was put off for a moment before returning to regular business.

"Anyway, we also have a test today." He looked at the boy again. "Shadow do you want to skip the test?"

"No." He put the book away and pulled out a pencil. "I'm fine." The teacher shrugged and handed out the test. Amy watched Shadow as she waited for her copy. When he got his he looked at it briefly before he began answering quickly. Then she had to focus on the test itself. The teacher addressed the class after all the tests were passed out.

"When you are done you may leave, this is all we're doing today." With that he sat down at his desk. He looked up when he heard footsteps. He saw Shadow holding his test out to him. "Did you change your mind?"

"No, I'm finished." He set the test on the desk and walked out the door.

* * *

Amy and Rouge walked wearily out of their class. Amy stretched her cramped muscles as she complained about how hard that test was. That caused the conversation to turn towards Shadow.

"Do you think he really finished the test?" Amy asked as they headed towards their next class.

"He probably wrote down random answers, you saw how he dresses, he's probably an emo that doesn't care about anything." Amy gave her a sidelong glance.

"Way to be superficial Rouge, considering you dress the way you do."

"Whatever, the point is that I don't think he cares about anything." She looked ahead towards their class. "Great. History. I love history." She muttered sarcastically.

"It's better than math at least." Amy said, opening the door. She immediately froze in her tracks.

"What's-" Rouge paused when she caught sight of none other than Shadow. He was the only other person in the room, sitting in the back row. Rouge looked thoughtful for a second before she waved to him. "Hi, it's Shadow right?" He looked up at them for a few minutes before returning to his book.

"Yes." She waited for a few minutes, Amy having a silent panic attack behind her. When he didn't say anything else she frowned.

"Don't you want to know our names?" He sighed and tucked the book into an inside pocket of his jacket. He looked at them thoughtfully.

"Yes." Rouge smiled lightly.

"That's more like it. I'm Rouge, and this," she pointed to Amy, "is my friend Amy." Amy blushed furiously.

"Hello." He cocked his head to one side. "You two were in my last class."

"That's right." Rouge walked right up to the chair next to him. "Mind if I sit?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Free country." He looked at Amy. "Is she just going to stand there?" Rouge glanced at her.

"Probably." She grinned wickedly. "I think she likes you Shadow." She watched as Amy looked furious and Shadow merely blinked.

"I doubt that." He said as more students began to file into the class. He took out his phone and glanced at the time. _What does that mean? _Amy thought as Rouge chuckled lightly. _And how is that funny?_ She sometimes regretted being friends with the white-haired girl.

"Hey Shadow, what are you doing for lunch?" Amy asked quietly.

"Nothing." He glanced at her with his crimson eyes. "Why?" She looked away from his eyes quickly.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us." She blushed as Rouge nudged her in the ribs lightly. His continued silence was beginning to grow on her nerves when he answered.

"Fine." They looked up when the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, how is everybody?" The teacher tossed his brown greatcoat onto his desk. "We have a new student today." He looked at Shadow with a large grin on his face. "Hello Shadow, having a good day?" The black-and-red haired boy looked at him blankly. "Hello? Anybody home?" The boy blinked in annoyance. "I asked how your day is going."

"Fine." He said quietly.

"Brilliant. Okay, now we're getting somewhere." He sat on his desk, his hands in the pockets of his blue suit. "What do you know about history Shadow?" The boy looked at him alarmed.

"About what?"

"History. You know, big books, dusty libraries, dead people? Interesting people, but dead none the less. Well most of them. Then again, most people are dead, so I guess most people are a part of history. Wouldn't you say?" He said all this in the space of a few seconds. Rouge smirked to herself, when Doctor Smith went off on a tangent like this, no one could follow what he said. She couldn't wait for Shadow to be dropped down a peg.

"Actually, since history is only that which is recorded by people, and most people aren't recorded, then most people are not a part of history." Shadow said calmly, his red eyes studying the teacher.

"Brilliant!" The teacher exclaimed, hopping off his desk in his excitement. "So, as our new friend has pointed out, history is only what is recorded. So, what is history? Well, since it is only recorded, and since those that recorded it could right down whatever they want…"

* * *

After their class was over, Shadow found himself sitting at a table, waiting on Amy and Rouge. Finally the two girls walked up to the table, carrying two trays of food. They sat next to each other on the opposite side as Shadow. Rouge plopped a large cheeseburger down in front of him.

"I've got to tell you, that was great." Rouge said before biting into her own cheeseburger. Amy, on the other hand, was eating a chicken salad. "How did you understand him?" She looked at the dark-haired boy. "What?"

"What…is this?" He asked, staring down at his burger.

"That's a cheeseburger. You have had cheeseburgers before right?" He looked at her oddly.

"It's food?" Amy's fork dropped from her stunned fingers. "What?"

"You've never even heard of a cheeseburger?" Amy asked incredulously.

"How could you not know what a cheeseburger is?"

"It doesn't matter." He said, his face and voice suddenly drained of emotion. He picked up a fork and knife.

"No, no, no." He glanced up at Rouge. "What are you doing?"

"In my experience it's called eating." He went to impale the burger with his fork, only for her to grab it. "What are you doing?"

"You don't eat burgers with a fork and knife." She put the utensils down on the table. "You grab it with your hands like this." She picked up her burger to show him. "Then you bite it."

"What idiot came up with this?" He asked with a grimace. "The professor never mentioned this." He picked the burger up gingerly. With a weary sigh he bit into it. Amy and Rouge watched his face expectantly. "Well then." He said putting the burger back on the table. "That was disgusting." He said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"What is wrong with you?" Rouge asked, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"So many things…" He muttered, almost too low for them to hear.


	2. Violent Intermission

A/N: I'm actually starting to enjoy writing this story. Cool.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Prototype Bond

Theme: Cosmic Castaway, by Electrasy

Chapter 2: Violent Intermission

* * *

"Hey buddy!" Sonic called from behind Shadow, causing the dark-haired boy to grimace in annoyance. The blue-haired boy ran up to their table, a huge grin plastered on his face and a chilidog in each hand. Following him were his two best friends: Knuckles, a redheaded member of the football team and Miles "Tails" Prower, a fourteen year old genius. Tails was doing better than both his friends in their classes. "Ladies." Sonic winked at Amy. "So, Shadow. You going to eat that burger?"

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked with a weary sigh. Sonic's grin grew wider at his obvious annoyance.

"Just checking on my new friend." Behind him Knuckles and Tails shared a perplexed look. Shadow stood up slowly and nodded at the two girls.

"Amy. Rouge." He gave the smallest smile Amy had ever seen before turning and walking away. Sonic watched him for a minute before stealing his seat.

"Hey Knuckles, free food!" The redhead took Shadow's abandoned burger without a second's thought. "So girls," Sonic turned to them, biting into one of his chilidogs, "how's the new guy?" Rouge rolled her eyes and took to watching Knuckles' brutish eating habits.

"He's…nice?" Amy sounded uncertain even to herself. Sonic finished off his chilidog and wiped his mouth with his sleeve before turning to the rest of his lunch.

"He likes to read." Rouge added with a smile. "Two guys with brains in one school. I'm amazed." She winked at Tails. "I bet he could even take you on."

"Who, Tails? No way, he's the smartest kid I've ever met." Knuckles said through a mouthful of cheeseburger. Amy grimaced at his lack of table manners. _At least Shadow could chew with his mouth closed. And he could use a napkin._ She thought with a frown. "Besides," the redhead continued, "Tails only took twenty minutes to finish Akkery's math test today." Amy and Rouge both smiled at Knuckles' boast.

"The 'new guy' took about five, ten minutes top." The white haired girl said calmly. "And he could understand Mr. Smith." Sonic looked at them dumbfounded. "I'm serious; they were actually having a conversation."

"About what?" Tails asked curiously.

"No idea, Mr. Smith was enjoying it though." Amy said, standing to throw the remains of her salad away. "See you guys later." She waved to them and walked to the exit, feeling a little confused for some reason. She heard Sonic ask Rouge where she was going right before the door closed. She walked towards her car, thinking about what Shadow had said at lunch. "_The Professor never mentioned this." __What did he mean by that? _Everything he said was a mystery. He was short with Sonic and his friends, but when he was with Rouge and her, he was extremely polite. She hoped he wasn't one of those guys, the kind that treats girls differently from guys.

"Amy!" She turned when she heard her name yelled by a familiar voice, followed by a gunshot. She spun around and to see Shadow on top of some guy with a gun. Her eyes locked with his crimson orbs. "Are you okay?" He asked calmly, the man he held pinned to the ground clearly unconscious. She nodded, speechless. "Call the police." He pulled of his belt and tied the man's hands behind his back. "Can't even vomit in peace," he muttered to himself as he worked, "always being interrupted." He looked up at Amy to see her just standing there. "Call the police." He repeated sharply, breaking her out of her stupor. At this point people had come out of the restaurant to see what the noise was.

"Shadow, you're bleeding!" Rouge said, griping his arm lightly. Above where her hand gripped was a bullet hole in his sleeve, blood oozing out of it. He looked at it dully.

"It'll stop eventually." Shadow looked at Amy, his ruby eyes filled with muted concern. "You sure you're okay?" He asked in an oddly level voice.

"I-I'm fine." She managed to choke out. She just stood there, transfixed by everything about her savior. She studied his crimson eyes that seemed to shimmer when he was thinking, she looked at his brilliant, oddly pointed teeth as he tried to convince Rouge to let go of him. She noticed with a perplexed expression that the red streaks in his hair were natural. She was brought out of her stupor by the sound of approaching sirens. Shadow's head snapped up at the sound, his eyes opened wide in panic.

"Rouge please let go." The white-haired girl shook her head for the hundredth time.

"You're hurt, you need help." She smiled at the exasperated boy comfortingly. "I know you'll just run off. There's nothing you can do to make me let go so just get comfortable and-" Amy's breath caught in her throat when Shadow quickly leaned forward and kissed Rouge on the mouth. Both girls' eyes widened, Rouge's arms dropping to her sides as Shadow ran past Amy to his motorcycle.

"Sorry." He called over his shoulder as he tore across the parking lot. He rode in the opposite direction from the police, clearly unnerved by them for some reason. Amy and Rouge stood together, confusion evident on both their faces. They were frozen there until the police arrived; only moving to answer questions the officers asked them. After an hour of questions Amy was finally able to leave the restaurant, deciding to go home since she had missed her last class of the day. Rouge gave her a ride to their apartment, both feeling Amy wasn't up to driving. They walked into the living room and sat across from each other wearily.

"You okay?" Rouge asked worriedly, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation.

"Shadow kissed you." Was Amy's stunned reply to her best friend's concern. She smiled suddenly, hiding her own confusion about it. "How was it?" Rouge heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"I thought you'd hate me for it." The white-haired girl grinned at her friend. "It was a shock." She winked at the other girl. "If his mouth had been open there would have been tongue involved."

"What?!" Amy sat up suddenly, shock evident on her face. She frowned when Rouge laughed at her reaction.

"Well he surprised me! My mouth was wide open." She collapsed into another fit of giggles. Her pink-haired roommate was somewhat less entertained by the situation. "Oh, relax! He'd probably complain that I taste like cheeseburger anyway." Amy smiled at her friend's attempts to cheer her up. "Speaking of which, why doesn't he like cheeseburgers?"

"I think you're missing the big picture Rouge." Amy stretched her tired muscles with a groan. "I want to know why he was so desperate to leave. I mean, he told me to call the police." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, until you pointed out that he was bleeding he seemed fine with the cops coming."

"Well, looks like we have something to ask our new friend Shadow don't we?" Rouge winked at her roommate with a smile. "We can ask him about his mysterious criminal past."

* * *

Shadow pulled into the parking garage of ARK Industries with a sigh. He had cut it far too close today. If the police had brought paramedics they could have found out his secret. There were few things he dreaded more than that, one of which was becoming closer and closer to being a reality. He climbed off his bike and strode to the special elevator the professor had set aside for his private use. He rode the elevator to the top of the building, exiting on the very top floor. He walked down the hallway, smoothing down his wild hair nervously. His arm had long ceased to bleed and all it needed now were a few stitches. He needed this done as soon as possible; he had an important appointed to meet.


	3. Anonymous Lyrics

A/N: Story's back. Neat.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Prototype Bond

Theme: Cosmic Castaway, by Electrasy

Chapter 3: Anonymous Lyrics

* * *

Amy sighed tiredly as Rouge tuned her guitar in boredom. Rouge sat on a table in a corner of the Student Lounge, her feet resting on the bench attached to it. Amy sat next to her, absolutely frustrated by how dull the room was. They had asked Shadow to meet them after class, hoping to ask him a few questions. They looked up as he walked into the large room, looking about until he spotted them. He walked over to them, raising a brow at Rouge's grin.

"Hey Shadow." The white-haired girl called cheerfully.

"I believe I owe you an apology." He said lowly, trying not to catch the attention of the few students left in the room. "And an explanation." He sat at a table across from them. "I had to go visit my sister in the hospital, that's why I wanted to get away."

"And what about your arm?" He pulled up his sleeve to expose the wound.

"Hospital." He said simply, something akin to amusement in his ruby eyes. He finally noticed the instrument Rouge was holding.

"You play?" Amy asked hopefully, if she could get him to play, their band just might be able to start doing shows again. He nodded, a small smile on his face. "Prove it."

"How?" She stood up and walked to a locked door. She unlocked it and pulled out a guitar case. She brought it back to him and he took the instrument out carefully. "What can you play?" He smirked and started playing a familiar song, it took Rouge a minute to catch the rhythm but soon they were both playing the it. After she caught up Shadow decided to sing the lyrics, no longer concerned with drawing attention to himself.

"I was walking down the street

When out the corner of my eye,

I saw a pretty little thing approaching me

She said, "I never seen a man

Who looked so all alone,

Could you use a little company?

If you pay the right price,

Your evening will be nice,

Or you can go and send me on my way"

I said, "You're such a sweet young thing'

Why'd you do this to yourself?"

She looked at me

And this is what she said:

"There ain't no rest for the wicked,

Money don't grow on trees

I got bills to pay,

I got mouths to feed.

There aint' nothing in this world for free.

I know I can't slow done

I can't hold back

Though you know

I wish I could.

Oh no, there ain't no rest for the wicked,

Until we close our eyes for good.""

The dark-haired boy let the song trail off at that point. He gave Amy a knowing smirk. He placed the guitar on the table next to them. He turned to leave before Rouge grabbed his arm. He glanced down to her hands before glancing back up at her in irritation.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Neither of them noticed Amy wince slightly at his reference to the night before.

"You're not going anywhere until you agree to join our band." The white-haired girl declared triumphantly.

"What?" He gave Amy a pleading look.

"Sorry Shadow, normally I'd help you but we need you in the band." His pleading look quickly switched to an annoyed glare.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Both girls said at the same time, Rouge grinning like she had won some fabulous prize.

"Fine. Where can I buy one of those?" He asked looking at the guitar.

"Keep it. It's my old one anyway." Rouge said smiling. The dark-haired boy nodded quietly, replacing the instrument in its case.

"So Shadow…" Amy trailed off when she met his crimson eyes.

"Yes?" He asked uncertainly, glancing between Amy and Rouge.

"Sorry, she's going to keep doing that until she get's used to how cute you are." Rouge said apologetically, earning another glare from Amy and a blank look from Shadow.

"Funny." He said with a sigh, picking up the guitar carefully. "When do you practice?" He gave an amused half-smile at the confused looks. "The band?"

"Oh." Rouge said as she and Amy both blushed slightly. "Every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday after class. Unless we're really bored and fell like practicing anyway." The white-haired girl covered quickly.

"Right." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "I have to go see my sister right now. See you guy's later." He waved to them as he turned, walking out the door. After he left Rouge turned to Amy with a sly look on her face.

"We're going to follow him aren't we?" Amy asked in preemptive defeat.

"Well, how else are we supposed to know that he's telling the truth?"

"We could take the high road and believe someone for a change."

"Or we could take the fun road and follow him like the untrusting girls we are."

* * *

It was easy enough to follow Shadow. He didn't exactly blend in, whether he was in a crowd or driving down the streets on his red and black motorcycle. He was currently doing the latter as the two girls did their best to follow him discreetly. When he drove right passed the hospital Amy began to share her friend's suspicion.

"Why would he lie?" She asked as they followed him into the parking lot of some corporate building.

"Because he's a criminal. Which means we've officially arrived." She giggled at the clueless look Amy gave her. "We have a criminal in our band! That's like, the way to become famous." They parked some distance away from where Shadow parked his bike. They followed him on foot, trying to avoid both his attention and that of any security guards that might be around. He touched part of the wall which then opened up to an elevator. Amy was completely confused and looked at Rouge questioningly.

"What is this place?"


	4. Delayed Admittance

A/N: And we have an overly delayed update. Yippy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Prototype Bond

Theme: Cosmic Castaway, by Electrasy

Chapter 4: Delayed Admittance

* * *

"Excuse me girls, you can't be back here." A gruff voice said from behind them. They turned to see a security guard glaring at them in irritation. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now."

"Of course, sir." Rouge said with a winning smile. "We were just wondering what this place was."

"Private property of ARK Industries." The man sighed, clearly wanting to be somewhere else. "Look, if you just leave I won't have to call the police. And that means less paperwork for me."

"Okay, we just looking for our-"

"We'll be leaving now, sorry for all the trouble!" Amy grabbed Rouge's arm and pulled her back to their car. She sat in the driver's seat and left the parking lot as fast as she could.

"What was that all about?" The white-haired girl asked.

"We shouldn't get Shadow in trouble."

"How would telling people there that we know him get him in trouble?"

"If he lied, then someone doesn't want people to know that he's going there. And if they're having him lie about it, then he might get in trouble." Rouge gave her friend a dubious look. "It makes sense."

"No it does not." She smiled suddenly. "So, why were you so worried about getting him in trouble?" Amy flushed slightly.

"Because he's our friend?"

"We've only known him for a few days." Amy flinched at her rebuttal.

"Because he's in our band?"

"He only joined today."

"Because he saved my life?"

"Alright, keep your secrets." She reclined in her seat with a groan. "At least we know that he was lying."

"ARK Industries…What do they do?"

"No idea. I'll look it up when we get home." They drove in silence from there on, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Thoughts about a certain dark-haired guy. As Amy finally pulled into their parking space, Rouge's phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the number.

"Who is it?" Amy asked as she climbed out of the car.

"Unknown." Her phone suddenly stopped ringing. "Oh well, must have been a wrong-" She was cut off when Amy's phone began ringing. "Spooky. Let me see the number." She looked at the two numbers carefully. "It's the same. Hello?" She answered the call.

"Seems like I have your numbers backwards."

"Shadow?"

"Please don't follow me without my permission Rouge. It is annoying."

"So is someone who lies to his friends." She countered.

"You have a point. If I had, in fact, lied."

"That wasn't a hospital Shadow. What is ARK Industries?" Rouge demanded, causing Amy to panic.

"Are you nuts? He'll hate us!"

"Tell Amy to calm down." He sighed over the phone as Rouge relayed his message. "Look, come by the front desk tomorrow at three. I'll prove I wasn't lying."

"It's a date then." She smirked when Amy glared at her.

"Fine."

* * *

"He had better not be messing with us. I'd hate to bother that nice guard again." Rouge said as they walked into the building.

"Don't worry; I have no intention of doing that." The dark-haired boy said from a plush couch in a waiting area. "I believe you know Mark." He nodded to the guard they had met the previous day.

"Hi." Amy said nervously.

"Hello." The large man said with a smile. Shadow stood and waved for them to follow. "Thanks to you to I have to follow him around until you leave." Mark said as they entered an elevator. Shadow swiped a cardkey and entered a code.

"If security is so high, why are you taking us?" Rouge asked in confusion.

"My sister's idea." They were silent until the elevator dinged to announce their arrival. It neglected to show what floor they were on however, the screen having gone dark. "Follow me." Shadow said over his shoulder. They walked down a long hallway, passing several locked room. As they came to the end they were met by two, large doors. "Maria? I brought the girls I told you about." Shadow said, holding the door open a crack.

"Bring them in please?" A female voice said from within the room Shadow held the door open for the two girls.

"If you upset her, there will be consequences." He said just loud enough for them to hear. They nodded, feeling a chill go down their spines at the cold look he gave them.

"Shadow?" The girl called from within the room.

"Coming." He escorted the girls into the room. Sitting in a hospital bed was a blond girl several years older than them. Shadow instantly went to her side, taking her hand in his. "Amy, Rouge. This is my sister Maria." He said, holding the girl's hand lovingly. She smiled brightly at the two girls, gesturing for them to sit next to Shadow.

"Thank you for coming here, Shadow's told me a lot about you." She gave him a pointed look. "A little too much."

"Maybe hacking the school's system to see their grades was a little extreme." He said smiling slightly at her glare. Amy marveled at him for a moment. First he is nice to her and Rouge, then he is a jerk to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Now he was acting kind and gentle. _Just who is he? _She thought with a frown.

"You looked up our grades?" Rouge asked with a glare. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you change them?"

"Of course not."

"Why not? I could use a few A's." She grinned, causing Amy to sigh in irritation.

"Because someone would never let me hear the end of it." He and Maria smiled at each other. "And you really don't need it. Either of you."

"Maria? Why aren't you in a hospital?" Amy asked suddenly. The blonde girl frowned worriedly at Shadow.

"I have a rare disease." She answered when he smiled reassuringly.

"N.I.D.S. Most hospitals are ill-equipped to care for someone with a disease of such intensity."

"So ARK Industries?" Rouge prompted. Shadow shot the guard standing in the hallway an irritated look.

"You just can't keep a secret, can you Mark?" He said wearily. "Anyway, I invited the two of you down here so you would know why I would have to skip practice every once and a while." He gave them an oddly haunting look. "And please don't follow me around anymore. You are far from subtle."

"Says the guy with red-streaked hair." Rouge shot back without missing a beat. Amy and Maria giggled as the two began arguing.

"So Maria, how much older are you than Shadow?" She asked, ignoring the others' argument.

"Oh, about ten years."

"Really? You look younger than he does." The blonde gazed at her brother with an odd expression.

"Yes, he's…younger than he looks." She said with a smile. "And my disease makes it seem that I'm younger than I really am. I have an extreme case." She answered Amy's unasked question. "And he told me about the hamburger incident. That must have been scary."

"Yeah, lucky Shadow was there." The ivory-haired girl looked at Maria suddenly.

"Did you know he's never even heard of cheeseburgers?" She asked accusingly.

"He spends most of his time here, taking care of me. I finally convinced Grandfather to send him to an actual school."

"Which I still maintain is pointless." Her brother added, closing his eyes in a scowl.

"What about us?" Rouge asked with a slight pout. He opened one eye to look at her.

"Fair enough." Maria laughed at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He frowned thoughtfully.

"Whatever you're thinking, the answer is no." He said with finality. Amy however, was thinking along the same lines as the blonde. _Knuckles is not going to like this._


End file.
